The Power of Perfection
by Normans.Babe
Summary: AU/ They still have powers, but Its only going to be in one or two people's point of view. A love story with powers. The world doesn't always need to be saved. When character's have the chance to lead a normal life with their powers, will they take it or will they choose their own path? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

It's been two years since I saved the world for the first time. Since I saved Claire. Since I found out she is my niece. Since a part of me broke inside. Two years since my world fell apart and together at the same moment. Two years.

The world has finally been saved for a third time. I know as well as any one that people must be taken in order for the world to survive. My brother was one of the many who did not survive. We used to be so close, but then the powers came. He let his political life crowd his judgment as he hungered for power. He let people talk him into bad decisions because he didn't want to make the hard decision. We never fought on the same side, no matter how many times it was proved to him that he was constantly wrong. I wish I could have saved him. Even though he learned to hate me, and I him, I still loved him. I didn't want to lose Nathan.

The world has finally been saved for a third time. I know as well as any one that people must be taken in order for the world to survive. My brother was one of the many who did not survive. We used to be so close, but then the powers came. He let his political life crowd his judgment as he hungered for power. He let people talk him into bad decisions because he didn't want to make the hard ones. We never fought on the same side, no matter how many times it was proved to him that he was constantly wrong. I wish I could have saved him. Even though he learned to hate me, and I him, he was my brother. I didn't want to lose Nathan, but I did.

Claire is living with Noah and her mother for the moment. I know she loves her father even though he keeps making decisions that she sees wrong because he hides his true intentions. I, too, have been misguided by his plans. H seems to always prove himself in the end, though. Good man, stubborn, and ruthless, but a good man.

If any more business comes around to where Claire is in trouble again, I will not hesitate to protect her. She is my niece; she is my bestfriend. I will not allow her to be in any more danger. Especially with Sylar around and other dangerous people who think they know everything, like Nathan did. If Noah wasn't here, I would go away. I would take her far away so no one could hurt her, ever again. She is my number one priority. Save the Cheerleader, save the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The world is in misguided infamy, or at least it used to be. Hiro, Parkman, Noah, Mohinder, the Hatian, and I have proven that there is still good in the world. We have fought to save this world from corruption.

Even though Noah and I have had our disagreements, I know he is well fit to be in charge of the country. If he fails to do the right thing, I know for a fact that the people like me, the ones with powers, will step in to save the world yet again. I trust Noah enough for that not to happen for a while. Its now time for me to relax. Its time for me to be normal.

I don't know what to do now. I guess I will just go back to work. I am a nurse, after all. I'm glad that even when I'm not trying to save the world, I can still help save lives.

Claire's family moved to New York. It is easier for Noah to be in control from here and I can help take care of Claire. Now, don't be mistaken, Noah isn't president. He is the man that the president speaks to and he regulates and controls the powered ones. It's not like it used to be, people getting kidnapped and studied, or taken and locked up. He is like _our_ president, so to speak.

Mohinder is at the facility Noah set up. The people like me go to him to understand their powers or to get answers. He teaches people how to control their powers and how they could use them to help people. Mohinder hasn't given up in finding a cure for the people who don't want their powers anymore. It is illegal to give anyone powers. That puts the world at risk and the president understands that.

Matt has found a girl, Daphanie, she's sweet. She has a power, too. She can run. She can run super fast. She is so fast that when Hiro or I use our power to freeze time, it doesn't effect her. She's faster than time. It's quite an extraordinary power. I'm glad I picked it up.

It's been four weeks since Nathan died. Mother is still in hysterics, I guess that is expected when a mother loses a son. The only thing is, is that Nathan was her favorite. She never tried to hide it, she would out right tell you, if you asked. She constantly expressed her distaste in every choice I made because Nathan's was better and he chose her way and not his. I guess that's why we never actually got along. I make my own decisions, Nathan didn't.

Nathan and my mother were all about how other people see them, and nothing else mattered. That is the reason he died. He wouldn't make his own decisions, other people did and he didn't care because he chose the route for others. He also didn't care about anyone but himself. That royally pissed me off about twice a week. Even though fought for a good three years, I still find myself mourning his death like any other man who just lost his only brother. Every second of the day.

Mother has his ashes. We had a public funeral, obviously. Everyone had to attend. I didn't want to be there with all the crying strangers, the cameras, and the politicians that didn't care about him. It should have just been us. Mother, Claire, and I. But no, Mom couldn't handle that. I'm just ready for a normal life.

 *****Sorry it took so long to post this. I'll try to upload faster. If you also read my TWD story, I'm having problems saving it to another format and it won't stay on my flash-drive when I try to open it. Stay with me. This chapter is short, I'm posting as I write t so, idk when it's gonna start getting good. Please leave reviews! -Gracee*****


End file.
